White Flames
by Fire Mistress
Summary: In the midst of chains and blood, Tea finds herself trapped in an ancient room where the smell of death and promises of sacrifice are inprinted on the walls. How did she get to be there and why is she being called Teana? Who's necklase is she wearing? YT
1. The Discovery

****

Yu-Gi-**O**h -

****

White **F**lames

****

By: **FireCross**

Paring- Yami**/T**ea

****

Setting: **W**hite Flames takes place in present Egypt. Little Yugi has the millennium puzzle, but not the power to call Yami forth, this is necessary because I want Yugi and Yami to be two completely different persons. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thanks.

****

Chapter 1: **T**he **D**iscovery

****

The intense rays from the sun burned their skin, as their breath grew thicker by the minute. Their throat were dried of thirst, as they tried to drink as little water as possible, if they wanted to conserve some for later on. Their sweat was the only water supply, though salty, that the body transmitted as a way to cool the body down. But this never stopped them from digging. Never stopped them from discovering a whole new world that lied below the dry sand. Even though the wind blew the already excavated out dirt back where it was, making it even harder for the explores to dig deeper, they never stopped.

She raised her head up to the sky, as she breathed heavily. She took out a clean, white towel, which was weird for such thing to be hygienic, since being in such a place and doing such a work as digging, screamed dirty. She smiled lightly, clean the sweat that was so freely cascading down her forehead and along her flawless cheekbones and placed the towel back in her pocket. Deciding then that she had enough for the day, Tea gave her shovel to one of the rested excavators, and went to her cabin. Lots of scientists would of been unfair to their diggers and made them work the whole time without stopping, but she didn't want to be seen as a tyrant. She wanted workers, not slaves.

Taking a long tube from underneath her bed, Tea opened it up on top of her dim-lighted desk revealing some kind of map. She began to study it, and trace it with her fingers as if it was some kind of maze. By the way her eyebrow furrowed, you could of tell that she's been trying to figure out the obscurity behind that map for a while now, and she felt frustrated that she couldn't. But she knew that destiny and perseverance will someday make her uncover the secrets behind the tomb of the greatest and most mysterious king known to mankind as King Yami.

For years, scientist all over the world tried to unlock the truth behind King Yami and the supposed connection to the millennium items and the so popular duel monsters cards, but no explanation has confirm this hypothesis. That's why Tea has made her way from Japan to Egypt, to be the first scientist to discover the tomb of King Yami.

Placing her petite hands on her chest, Tea took out some kind of necklace that was hidden underneath her shirt. It was golden, and it took the shape of a pyramid. She toyed with it for a while, tracing her slender fingers and rubbing her hands around the object as if wanting to experiment it, to know what it was just by touching it, like if it was some kind of magical lamp like the one in Aladdin. According to her friend, Yugi, the object she carried around her neck most likely is one of the millennium items, and according to him, it was going to help her find the tomb. He also believed that it might bring her good luck in her expedition, so he lent it to her. Even though Yugi's reasoning was somewhat childish, that "Millennium Item" she held was the only lead she had. Besides, according to investigation most, if not all things that are related to King Yami has an eye graved on it, and this Millennium item had one. 

Tea yawned, weariness finally overcoming her. She went to the bathroom and undressed from her filthy clothes. She was dirty beyond belief, but she was used to it by now. Having spent a whole year in Egypt made her adapt to the environment. She opened the shower and just let the hot shower smooth her silky skin. She love taking showers, for it was probably the only time of day she was able to relax. She raised her head towards the ceiling, and closed her eyes. She sighed. She's been digging ever since seven in the morning, and now at eight o'clock in the evening, nothing new has come up. 

"Tea, open up, man! It's important." A loud knocking and some more yelling from behind the door took place. 

"Joey, what is it?" I'm taking a bath, can't you tell?"

"Yo, we found somethin'." 

And before her mind registered the given information, she got out of the shower, dried herself and got dressed. Outside, the man known as Joey tapped his foot impatiently. He yawned here and there and stretched a couple of time, as if trying to keep himself awake. 

"What's taking you..."

"I'm done!" interrupted Tea, as she came from behind the doors. 

"That took a while."

"Joey, it only took me two minutes, liar." she raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, what happened?"

"Oh, yeah!" said a cheerful Joey, "Hmm...guess..."

"Joey, I don't want to play guess, what happened?"

"Nope, that's not the answer. Guess again!"

"JOEY!" Tea's eyes were a crimson fire and her fists were ready to knock Joey down. She hated it when people kept things from her, and most, such important information as she knew Joey brought. Why else would he wanted to make her guess?

"Fine, you no fun." he murmured, "Come with me."

She nodded lightly, and taking the millennium item that was on top of her desk, she placed it around her neck and hid it underneath her shirt, like she had it before. Joey took the lantern he was using before he came to her cabin and lead the way. 

From time to time, workers stopped Tea and Joey to greet them and tell them what the have found so far. Tea listened with interest, knowing full well that any clue can help on knowing more about kind Yami, and she was right. Every piece of information that these people gave her helped understand a bit more about the famous king and made her yearn to know more. Finally they arrived. A mass of people surrounded what seemed to Tea like a tomb. Her eyes glittered and she rushed to the scene. Unconsciously, she held the millennium item tight and prayed that this was the tomb of Yami. She didn't know why, but she had this premonition and this anxiety. 

"Tea, you are finally here."

"Hi, Tristen, wassup?" the man named Tristen only smiled.

"Always to the point, heh?"

"You know me."

He laughed wholeheartedly then, and Tea couldn't help it but to join. Joey just looked from Tea to Tristen and back again, but found no humor, so he just shrugged it off. Slowly the laughter died off. Tristen uttered some words in the Egyptian language, and nodding, the workers opened up the sealed tomb. Tea held her Millennium puzzle tighter and when the tomb was finally opened, she let out the breath she was unconsciously holding. 

"Tea...we have found King Yami's tomb"

But Tea wasn't listening to Tristen. In her heart she already knew that the tomb belonged to the so famous King Yami. Finally, all her hard work and perseverance has paid off. But why was she so nervous? Why this instinct that something will happen that was going to change her life forever? She didn't understand, nor she took the time to ponder these thoughts out. She leaned forward lightly and reached out to touch him. Her hands trembled in fear . She closed her eyes tightly and finally touched him. 

Her eyes snapped open as she quickly lifted her hands out. She breathed heavily, trying to control her heartbeat. Tristen and Joey looked at her and then at each other. What did Tea saw that made her so jumpy was beyond them, but they were determine to find out. Coming closer to the mummy, they took a peek inside. A small gasp escape from them as they also were covered in fear. Before their eyes laid a 5,000 years old mummy that could of passed for being just buried. Kind Yami still retained his blond, spike hair and his eyes, even though close, were still there. 

"Oh...god..."

"Oh man...this is getting too creepy." murmured a quite shaken Joey.

"Should we return his body back where it was?" asked Tristen.

"No" answered Tea, "I want to investigate him further. Please take him to my cabin."

"But Te..."

"I have spoken"

"...Alright...hope you know what you are doing. Remember that some things are best left unknown." 

Raising his lantern, Tristen asked the diggers to take the mummy to Tea's cabin. The workers seemed a bit baffled and disturbed at the idea of the mummy still be kept in the surface, but made no attempt to protest. After all, this was their job. 

The trip to her cabin seemed longer than she wanted it to be. She was very anxious to get to her lab and study him. Tonight, Tea thought, was going to be a restless night. She wasn't going to stop until she found out everything about his life, the duelist game and the Millennium item.

"Okay, we're here" announced Joey. 

"Yeah...are you sure you want to keep on with this?" asked a concerned Tristen. Tea just smiled and answered:

"Yes. I don't understand why, but I have this strange feeling about it. Like I was destined to find him and research him...like I knew him from sometime before..."

"I just hope this premonition won't get you into any trouble." Tristen confessed.

"It won't, don't worry." and waving their good-byes, Tristen, Joey and the rest of the crew left. Tea sighed in relief, happy to finally be in her cabin alone with the mummy. She moved towards him and traced her fingers around his covered face. He must of been really handsome when he was alive. 

She shook her head hard and snapped her mind back to reality. What was she thinking? How could she think such things about a mummy? Besides, if she was alive when he ruled 5,000 years ago, what made her think that she was ever going to get a chance with him? In school she was one of the smartest and youngest scientist to ever graduate, but she was the most inexperience person when it came to love. She never had a boyfriend, nor kissed before. But who can blame her? She was always too busy suck in her books and studies that she hardly had time to go out and have a life. She was lucky to have such friends as Yugi, Joey and Tristen. Without them, she didn't know what was to become of her social life. She felt attached to them, but never as much more than friends.

Tea took a chair, placed it beside the mummy and sat down. Maybe she would of never had the chance to date this pharaoh if she lived back when he ruled, but it never killed to dream, now did it? Weariness finally overpowered her as she began to fall asleep when she could of swore she saw the mummy breathe. Probably the exhaustion and the joy of finally finding him was getting to her. She yawned lightly, turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

AN: Wow, this was longer than I anticipated. But, oh well. I really hope you enjoyed it. It took several days to write, since I'm suffering of writer's block at the moment ^-^. Anyways, thanks for taking your time to read and please review. It will give me great confident and the boost I need for my new chapter. If you would like to be placed in my chapter alert mailing list, please leave your e-mail with your comment. I will try to give previews of chapters to come. Again, Arigatou! 

****

Preview - 

Next Chapter: Sad Requiem 

**__**

She's remembering...

...Impossible...

...She's recalling the past...

...You mean her past life...

...Doesn't matter. History will repeat itself...

...History can't repeat itself...

...And why not?...

...Because we will be doomed...


	2. Sad Requiem

**W**hite **F**lames –

**Y**u-**G**i-**O**h!

**D**isclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. This story was only created to entertain fans, so please don't sue, sale or copy this story. Thank you.

**P**airing: **Y**ami/**T**ea

**A**/N: **M**any thanks for all the wonderful reviews. To be quite honest, I never expected so many reviews when I began writing White Flames. I thank you all for pushing me forward and giving me the strength to keep writing. I apology immensely for the extreme delay, but it was inevitable. So many things happened this year. I'm sorry for making this chapter long (and in my opinion a bit boring) but it is extremely necessary for this to happen to get to the good parts. Thank you again! If you feel like you have read this before, it's because I deleted chapter 2, rewrote some parts of it and reposted it .

**C**hapter 2: **S**ad **R**equiem

"…Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bit my blood to run. Before I come undone, save me from the nothing I've become…"

EvaneScence; Bring Me to Life.

**She's remembering…**

**S**he almost regretted opening her eyes. Almost. The pain that rushed through her made her yelp in pain as a small tear escaped her beautiful azure eyes. She could faintly taste the tingling flavor of fresh blood on the corner of her full lips and wondered how on earth did she ever get hurt. Tea tried searching her mind for an answer, anything that could help her remember the current event, but her mind was a blank as that of a newly born. She tried to stand up, but her attempts proved futile as she noted that both legs and arms were chained to the dusty pavement. She wiggled a bit, but that only provoked her old wounds to reopen again, causing a wave on new pain to serge through her.

Tea cursed at her misfortune. Great, she was being held prisoner, tortured and who knows what else have the cowards done to her while she was being unconscious for a reason unknown to her. She gulped nervously at the thought of those cowards using her while she was out cold. They couldn't possibly have…but then…why did her body hurt like so?

_No._

It was a lie. She shook her head simultaneously trying as best as she could to clear her head from the disturbing images of her perpetrator. But still, it was so hard not to believe that the horrible had happened. For one, her body hurt. She felt like she had been stabbed by thousands of sharp knives. Besides, she was wearing a dress she knew did not belong to her. It was white and silky with golden adornments around the neck and the hem of the skirt. The dress itself was simple, but somehow delicate, with the almost transparent cloth revealing a bit more that she desired. She shivered and closed her eyes, hoping somehow that this was nothing but a nightmare. She wished that once she opened her eyes, she could go back to reality. Back to…what? She couldn't even remember where she was before all of this happened. She didn't even remember how it all happened. Could she have been drugged?

**…Impossible…**

She opened her eyes ever so lightly as if she was afraid of what she would find once she open them. To her disappointed however, she found herself back in that torture chamber like she has began to know it as. Tea snorted loudly as she wrinkled her nose like she usually did when she was being scolded. Somehow things like this always tended to happen to her. It was perhaps some sort of curse. She wondered how the heck she going to get out of this place, for moving was probably not her best option.

Sighing desperately, Tea looked around her surroundings. There must be something around the place that could hint escape. There was no way that she was going to stay here and find out whom was responsible for this. Kami only knew what other atrocious things they could do to her. Tea furrowed her eyebrows delicately as she noticed some sort of ancient writings on the walls - the writings that she has come so accustomed to reading and decipher that she has began to know it as a second language. It was the ancient language of the Egyptians. She narrowed her eyes a bit, trying to translate what was being said. However, she couldn't read much of it since she had no glasses on, but from what she read, she hypothesized that it was probably some kind of instruction for what seemed to be a ritual. What kind of ritual, she wondered. She just hoped that it didn't involve any sacrifices, for she had a hunch that she was a part of it.

**_…She's recalling the past…_**

She laughed bitterly then. Someone must definitely be playing some cruel joke on her. To tried and reincarnate a ritual from the past and use her as some sort of sacrifice was something stupid and somewhat, childish. Now she really wanted to know who the hell was behind it all to give him or her a piece of her mind. Whoever was responsible for this was definitely going to pay dearly for ridiculing and harming her. She just had to find a way to get out of her current binding –

"You can tried whatever you like, dear, but I don't think it'll help you any," came the deep, unfamiliar voice. She looked to her right to see a man well over his 6 feet. His golden hair reached his lower back and was neatly tied into a low ponytail. His eyes, green as emeralds, shined in the otherwise dimmed room. He was truly beautiful, Tea noted. However if he was here, that meant he had something to do with her current state and that alone blurred his beauty.

"Where am I? What kind of joke are you playing?" she questioned him. He raised a delicate eyebrow and cracked the most senile smirk Tea had ever seen.

"Joke, you say? Do you know in what position you are, _Teana_?" Teana? What the hell is this nutcase saying? According to her knowledge, Teana was a peasant Egyptian slave said to have been in love with King Yami and vice-versa. She didn't even look like the dammed Teana; even though no kind of records showed exactly how she might have looked back then. Everything related to Teana were obscure and mysterious, as if somebody was trying to hide any evidences that she had ever existed. If it wouldn't be for some writings found while searching for King Yami's tomb, then neither Tea nor the world would have known of her existence.

"You're crazy, you know that? I'm not your so called 'Teana' now release me"

"You don't order me around, and you can't fool me. You are indeed Teana. No one but you owns that precious, golden crucifix necklace you are currently wearing but King Yami's lover."

Necklace? Now he totally lost it, she wasn't wearing any –

Kami help her.

She was wearing that necklace. How the hell did she miss it before? She didn't remember wearing that necklace earlier at all. Now things really started to freak her out.

"What the hell is going on? How the hell did you put this on my neck, through some sort of black magic? Why am I wearing this ridiculous dress and what kind of sick game are you really playing? I'm not Teana! I'm Tea Gardiner, a scientist from Japan and I have come here to excavate the tomb of Kind Yami now if you – "

"The tomb of King Yami?

"Yeah, the tomb of King Yami. Now if you please – "

The sound of hysterical laughing caused Tea to pause and arch an eyebrow. She wondered what on earth did she say to cause this man to laugh so hardly. One thing was for sure; he was extremely getting on her nerves. "What's so funny, idiot?"

"Pardon me; did you just say the tomb of King Yami?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"As much as I would like it myself, he is alive and well. Imprisoned by me, yes, but not dead."

**_…You mean her past life? …_**

Tea blinked, and blinked again. She thought that she heard wrong, but perhaps it's just the maniac weaving more lies to confuse her. However, she was not going to fall into his trap. Hasn't she, Tea Gardiner uncovered the tomb of Kim Yami herself? Hasn't she seen his mummified wrapped body? What kind of a fool does he take her for?

"You lie. I uncovered his tomb last night. I saw his body. How dare you tell me that he is still alive?" she threw her head back and laughed bitterly, "I know what this is about. You are probably one of those archeologists in the hunt for glory and fame who so desperately try to get his hands of King Yami's tomb. How else would you know about the ancient writings and sacrificial ceremonies? But guess what? You are too late."

He cocked his head slightly to his right, as in trying to figure out what kind of language his prisoner spoke. He understood her perfectly, yet at the same time, he didn't. Who or what were archeologists, he did not know nor cared. He certainly didn't understand why she had called their language ancient and for what he was late for. For all he knew, the woman was probably loosing her head. And reasons she had aplenty.

"Listen, woman. I'm in no mood for your nonsense. If you want to believe that your lover is dead, then so be it but just shut up and let me start this dammed ceremony. After all, if you believe that your precious king is dead than rejoice for you will accompany him to the afterlife quite shortly!"

**_…Doesn't matter. History will repeat itself…_**

The man's eyes narrowed as his lips turning up slightly upwards. He turned around, now completely facing the wall, and began to read aloud its scripture. In matters of seconds, the lights given by several candles surrounding Tea deemed. The inside of the chamber turned into ugly shades of gray as if a storm was being brewed inside. Thunder stroke the pavement – each more vicious than the one before it. Tea's eyes widened as the earth beneath her began to crush – the strong winds causing broken concrete to go flying madly, like the center eye of the worst of twisters. As he finished his last recitals, the man's once emerald eyes turned completely white, and from Tea's point-of-view, his pupils were completely gone. His once golden hair turned into a crimson red as his clothes shattered. His body transformed from that of human to the most horrendous, terrifying beast Tea had ever seen before. But then again, how many beasts had she actually seen?

**_…History can't repeat itself…_**

Azure eyes closed, Tea shook in fear. Never in her wildest nightmares had such a creature petrified her like so. Tea was never been the type to let emotions control rationality, but there was always an exception to everything – this being it. She wished she could have her friends here to help, for she surely tasted the bittersweet taste of death. It welcomed her with open arms – open frigid arms – and invited her to give in to her shadows. She was tempted. Every time she saw the demon's eyes it remained her of the paintings she had seen of Osiris, the God of the dead. She would gladly accept a quick death and be done with it than to suffer for all eternity.

A tear slowly made its way down Tea's rosy cheeks. How could this have happened? She was foolish for not listening to her friends, for they were right when they warned her not to tamper with the King's tomb. But why should she listen when she had what she worked so hard to achieve at the reach of her hands? Her vision blurred as the pain that resided with her began to slowly evaporate. Funny how dying felt just like a dream – silent and peaceful. She regretted not telling her friends how much she loved them, but most of all she regretted never finding out was it was truly like to love and be loved in returned. Before everything went to black, Tea had the distinct feeling that someone was calling her name…or was it Teana's name?

**_…Why not? …_**

Tea awoke with a start, her skin and sheets wet as her forehead dripped with sweat. Her breathing was shallow and she placed her petite hand on her heart to control it from its fast beating. Thank Kami that everything was a nightmare. Somehow to her, it felt real – way too real. She shivered as some of the memories flooded back, but she pushed it all away. She looked out the tent and noticed the beautiful shades of red, orange and yellow that was just peeking over the horizon.

She smiled lightly, knowing that it being a new morning signified a busy day of work and no more remembering of the night's horrendous nightmare. She would however have to keep this to herself. She doubted Joey and Tristen would be please to hear about her story. _Oh, well. _Casting a yawn, Tea placed her delicate hand to her neck – and noticed something that was not there before. Looking down, her eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped her lips. It couldn't be?!

_The necklace! _

How in Kami's name did that ever get there? Wasn't that just a bad dream?

_Wait a second…when did I ever manage to get on my bed? _

Last time she remembered, she felt asleep on the chair near the mummy. Tea panicked as she raced to the coffin. _Please let him be there, please let him be there,_ she prayed. Unfortunately, the sight that met Tea was not the one she hoped for -

The coffin was empty.

**_…Because we will be doomed…_**

AN: Hi everyone again, and thank you for being so patient with me. I hope that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter, but it had to be done in order for the story to go on (sorry). Thanks for the many reviews. I hope you keep being patient and give me your support. I hunger for it, lol.

Until later,

Fire Mistress


End file.
